Fic de K'
by Maruk-chan
Summary: Que nombre mas creativo, no? XDDD Lo siento, sin imaginacion... El fic se enfocaba en la pareja de Kula y K', pero se transformo a Maaxima y Whip XDD ... Incluye tambien al Ikari Team!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.- K'

- ¡¡CORRE!! - le grito un enorme sujeto de cabellos castaños al muchacho más joven que él: un platinado de cabellos blancos.

Ambos corrían, perseguidos por varios hombres vestidos de negro que no se pararon a contar, al parecer ellos los habían descubierto mientas hackeaban una de las computadoras principales de aquella corporación conocida por NESTS

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Escucha, debemos separarnos, tú vete por aya – decía el enorme hombre señalando uno de los 2 caminos posibles – y yo me iré por el otro lado, recuerda: Es a la izquierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda! ¡VE! – dijo antes de empujar al muchacho, obligándolo a tomar caminos separados

- Izquierda….Derecha, izquierda…. ¿Izquierda? si, izquierda… - se repetía el joven muchacho de los cabellos blancos intentando recordar las palabras de su compañero

Era rápido y empezaba a perder a los hombres que le seguían, entonces, al doblar el ultimo corredor izquierdo, volvió a encontrarse con él

- ¡JA! ¡Lo hiciste bien! ¡No eres tan inútil! -

¡Yo…no…soy ningún…. Ningún inútil! – decía el platinado tratando de seguirle el paso a su compañero

Pero al dar vuelta en un pasillo, se encontraron en un callejón sin salida: una enorme puerta de metal cerrándose lentamente. Al notarlo, apresuraron el paso y se barrieron para lograr apenas salir, pero también lo lograron otros 3 hombres de los que les seguían

El joven moreno pronto confrontó a uno de ellos propinándole una fuerte patada que, prácticamente, hizo rebotar al sujeto en la puerta de metal, luego, fue con el siguiente, hizo un flamazo con una de sus manos y con una patada lanzo a la flama y al sujeto para arriba y mientras caía al suelo envuelto parcialmente en fuego, lo remato con un golpe que lo lanzo a unos arbustos.

Para el otro hombre no fue la gran cosa, tomo al tipo, lo puso bocarriba y le estrello la cabeza contra la rodilla, cosa que dejo al hombre inconsciente.

**- **Heh…te luciste esta ves Dash-man…-

- MAXIMA…soy el mejor…. – dijo el platinado hablándole al de pelo castaño

- ¡Ven aquí…! – le dijo alborotándole el cabello

- Oye…¡no!... – decía el moreno reaccionando ante la aparentemente gran fuerza de MAXMA

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Al pequeño K' no le gusta que lo despeinen?

**- **¡Basta! – decía en un intento inútil por librarse del brazo de MAXIMA

- Va…va…. pero que te quede claro quien es el mejor aquí… - exclamo liberando a su compañero

**-** ¡Ni lo sueñes! – contesto echándose a correr

**- **¡Buena idea! Salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien mas nos vea…

Partieron de regreso a su apartamento, mientras subían el elevador que los llevaría a su habitación, aun hacían alarde de su gran hazaña: habían logrado instalar un programa escondido que les permitiría ingresar a la base de datos de la ya mencionada empresa (NESTS, para los que ya no se acuerdan), tardarían de 1 semana a semana y media en descubrirlo, el tiempo suficiente para sacarles la suficiente información

El elevador donde hablaban, parecía habarse encogido por la presencia de Maxima, un alto hombre de 2 metros que vestía un traje algo extraño, pero que se asemejaba al de un jugador de fútbol americano, tenia también unas largas patillas que llegaban casi a su barbilla y realizaba movimientos algo lentos, pero eficaces.

K', en cambio, era mucho mas joven que Maxima, por lo menos de unos 22 años de edad, vestía un atuendo entre negro y gris de cuero, pantalón, zapatos y una sola chamarra que le cubría el torso y que contenía la inscripción "A Beast of Prey" (Algo que traduzco como Una Bestia de Presa ¿?), Tenía el pelo, curiosamente, de un color blanco y un tanto largo, en una de sus manos tenia un guante rojo que le permitía generar flamas con las que derroto al tipo en aquella pelea.

- Bastante bien el resultado ¿?

**-** Si…supongo… - al chico parecía no interesarle mucho

**-** ¿Como esta eso de supongo, ah? ¿Que no eras tú el que quería saber sus raíces? ¿Qué paso con ese animo? – MAXIMA trataba de esforzarse por animarlo, pero el resultado no era muy bueno

**-** No lo sé…hoy no estoy muy de humor que digamos… - dijo K' girando su cabeza hacia un lado con indiferencia

**-** Lo estarás cuando averigüemos la verdad….

Entraron a su desordenado departamento donde reposaron un poco, MAXIMA se sentó en un sillón a ver la TV mientras que K' también se sentó ahí, pero a dormirse. Rato después, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a una mujer joven de pelo castaño y algo corto y a una de pelo también castaño pero que le llegaba hasta la cintura, esta ultima no tendría mas de 14 o 15 años.

**-** ¡¡¡K'!!! – grito la pequeña yendo rápidamente hacia el moreno con 2 helados en la mano, este ultimo no le presto atención y permaneció inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados – te trajimos un helado, es de vainilla, tu favorito

K' fue obligado a escucharla por un codazo por parte de MAXIMA quien comía su propio helado que le habían traído

**-** susurrándole a K' no seas tan duro con ella…tanto que te procura….

**-** Ah…gracias, _niña_… - contesto algo adormilado, tomando el helado

**- **¡No soy _niña_! ¡Tengo un nombre, sabes! ¬¬

**-** Como sea…..

- ¡Kula… - dijo la otra joven que entro – ya tenemos que irnos, le prometí a Diana que te llevaría, tengo cosas pendientes, así que, vamonos….

**-** Pero Whip….

**-** En verdad lo siento, anda, te traeré otro día…

**-** Owwww…

**-** Yo la llevo – dijo K' para sorpresa de todos – tu solo avísale a Diana….

**-** :D ¡GRACIAS! – exclamo Kula emocionada, abalanzándose contra K'

- ¡Ya, ya! Suficiente… - exclamó, obligándola a bajarse de él

**-** Lo siento…

**-** no lo sientas…es solo que él viene de genio hoy…solo ignóralo… - Comento Maxima con una sonrisa

Después de un rato de estar platicando con MAXIMA y con K' (aunque K' en realidad no le prestaba atención, solo le decía que si a todo) llego el momento en el que el, la llevaría a su casa, por lo que salieron del apartamento y comenzaron a caminar, K' no le prestaba mucha atención, de hecho casi ninguna. Estaba muy pensativo…

Pensaba sobre su vida, sobre lo que había hecho y que vendría después, por alguna razón ya no tenia el mismo entusiasmo por saber de su pasado, ahora pensaba sobre su presente, se sentía…vació…un vació extraño y que no tenia idea de cómo llenar, ciertamente había sentido algo extrañas las palabras de MAXIMA

"…tanto que te procura…"

Era bastante cierto a decir verdad, ya que la pequeña Kula, desde habar hecho las paces con el, se había convertido e una de las pocas personas con las que convivía y que lo apoyaban (aparte de Whip, su hermana y su mejor amigo MAXIMA) a el le resultaba incomoda y abrumante que ella estuviera siempre tras suyo, pero era una especie de halago, por lo menos con ella no estaba tan solo….

Mientras cruzaban un oscuro callejón para llega a su destino, una luz que los cegó por un instante los hizo detenerse junto con el ruido del motor de un Jeep que, después de apagarse, dejo salir a 3 de sus ocupantes, nada mas y nada menos que el Ikari Team, la segunda organización enemiga de K' y MAXIMA

**-** Pero miran nada más…¿qué tenemos aquí? – dijo uno de los sujetos caminando hacia K' y Kula

**-** Ralf…Clark…Leona… - gruñó K' al reconocer sus rostros

**-** Pero si es la copia del gran Kusanagi…vaya…¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche, solo y sin tu guarura? – Ralf dirigió su mirada a Kula – oh…..Ya veo…paseabas con tu novia ¿no?

**-** Vamonos de aquí… - dijo jalando a Kula para rodear el auto, pero Clark y Leona se interpusieron en su camino

**-** no tan rápido… - Clark se empezó a acercar a K' rodeándolo

**-** si…¿tan pronto se van? – dijo Ralf haciendo lo mismo

**-** …corre…. – le dijo a Kula al ver las intenciones de los 3 soldados

**-** ¿que?

**-** ¡¡CORRE!! – grito anticipando uno de los ataques de Ralf quien corrió hacia el y lo embisto sin que pudiera siquiera pararlo

Kula se apresuro para irse, pero dudo un poco al ver a K' desventaja de numero, no quería dejarlo, debía ayudarlo. Pronto fue hacia Ralf quien estaba a punto de golpear a un K' totalmente inmovilizado por una llave de Clark y lo toco con ambas manos, envolviéndolo en un bloque de hielo que luego rompió tirando a Ralf al suelo. Pero llegó Leona, apartándole de Ralf y empezando a luchar con ella, dándole fuertes golpes cortantes y Kula respondiéndole con sus poderes de hielo.

Como pudo, K' se libro de la llave de Clark y le propino un golpe que lo lanzo varios metros, a unos botes de basura, se volteo para apenas cubrirse unos fuertes y rápidos golpes de Ralf que daba a una velocidad impresionante, asemejando a una ametralladora y lo esquivo con un rápido movimiento, yendo hacia la pelea de Leona y Kula a quien pronto saco de ahí y siguiendo con ese movimiento de esquiva tan rápido, la dejo casi enfrente de su casa

**-** ¡Cuándo diga corre, es CORRE, me oíste! – K' sonaba molesto

**-** esta bien…lo siento…solo…quería ayudarte….

**-** vete de aquí, estaré bien – K' vio venir a los 3 enojados soldados y la apresuro – ¡VETE!

Kula hizo caso a las indicaciones de K' quien pronto fue atacado por los miembros del Ikari, al estar en desventaja, era muy poco el daño que les podía hacer, Clark inmovilizándolo, Ralf golpeándolo brutalmente y Leona realizando movimientos rápidos que cortaban su carne como su fuera mantequilla. Cuándo creyó que todo estaba perdido y que iba a tener que entregarse, una figura femenina hizo detener a los soldados que le atacaban con un "¡ALTO!"

**-** Muchiko… - se dijo Ralf dejando a K' para encarar a Whip

**-** déjalo… - La presencia de Whip hizo que los soldados pararan

**-** p-pero tu sabes que son ordenes de…-

**-** si, lo se… - dijo Interrumpiendo a Clark al tiempo que extendía su lazo, mostrándolo – por eso estoy dispuesta a reñirles…

**-** Whip…- Clark se oía algo confundido

**-** …esta bien…dejémoslo…- Dijo Ralf cruzando los brazos

**-** ¡sabes perfectamente que…!

**-** ¡esta bien, tu pelea con ella y él si quieres, yo no puedo hacerlo…! – Las miradas de Clark y Ralf se cruzaron y al cabo de un rato, Clark también se unió a su compañero, suspirando.

**-** ….Whip….

Whip le sonrió a Leona y pronto se abrazaron, mientras Ralf aun se peleaba con Clark

**-** tengo…tango algo que decirte….- Leona hablaba con un hilo de voz

**-** ….?

**-** ven con nosotros…solo por esta noche…- Rogó Leona

**-** si, vamos…¿Qué dices? – Dijo Ralf con una sonrisa

**-** será como en los viejos tiempos…. – agrego Clark mientras se acercaba

Whip se sorprendió ante la calidez con la que sus viejos compañeros la recibieron, así que después de echarle un ojo a K' quien estaba con Kula, la miro y le asintió con la cabeza, les dijo que si con una gran sonrisa y partieron en el Jeep con rumbo a festejar por los viejos tiempos

Mientras, K' se quedo tirado en el suelo y a su lado Kula ayudándolo a levantarse para llevarlo a su casa o a hablarle a MAXIMA para que fuera por el ya que se encontraba bastante malherido y no estaba en condiciones para levantarse. 


	2. Chapter 2

¿

Capitulo 2. - K'

- Déjame ver si te entendí... ¿fueron atacados por el Ikari Team? – Pregunto Máxima un tanto extrañado

- Sí... -

- ¿Y luego llego Whip y los salvo? –

- Aja... ¡AUCH! ¡Ten mas cuidado! – Renegó K' al sentir la reacción del alcohol en sus heridas por parte de Máxima

- Y... ¿ella se fue con ellos? –

- ¡SÍ!¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Maldición! ¡Para ser mitad cyborg piensas demasiado lento! –

Máxima, algo enojado por el comentario, se levanto, había estado de cuclillas tratando de curarle las heridas a K' contra la voluntad de este quien descansaba cómodamente en un sillón donde miraba la TV, sin la menor intención de moverse o cooperar.

- ¡Ah! ¡Buenos dias! – Dijo Máxima saludando a Kula quien se había despertado y se había dirigido a la cocina

La noche anterior había decidido llamar a Máxima al no estar segura de si Diana recibiría a K' en su casa, había pasado la noche en la cama de K' mientras que este había optado por tirarse en un sillón. También, llevaba puesta una playera negra de K' que le quedaba un poco grande y que había usado para dormir. Diana acordó recogerla ese día, mas tarde.

- ¿Cómo esta? – Le pregunto a Máxima girando su cabeza al sillón donde el platinado descansaba con el ceño fruncido, propio de él

- Vivira... – contesto cruzándose de brazos y mirando a K' – solo esta de genio... porque no me sorprende?

- Kula rió un poco, devolviéndole la segura sonrisa al preocupado rostro de Máxima, quien se alejó de ella en dirección a la puerta

- Regreso mas tarde... – Dijo Máxima Abriendo la puerta

- ¿A donde vas? – Pregunto K'

- No es de tu incumbencia... – Contesto Máxima sonriente, imitando el tono malhumorado de su amigo

- ¿Pero que hay de la niña? –

- ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! – Reclamo Kula, odiaba que la llamaran niña, en especial si venia de él, quien se pasaba la vida molestándola

- Vienen por ella mas tarde...no quiero quejas, oíste? –

- Sí, sí, claro... –

Unos minutos después de que la puerta sé cerro, Kula comenzó a servirse del cereal que había sobre la mesa

- ¿Eh? ¿No hay nada para mi? – Pregunto K' antes de que ella pudiera probar un bocado

- Porque no intenta hacerlo por ti mismo aunque sea por una ves? –

- ¿Y así me agradeces que "casi" te haya salvado anoche de esos soldados de baja categoría? Y digo, casi, porque...tu no te dejaste

- Suspiro ...esta bien...

K' se volvió hacia la TV, prestando especial atención a las carreras de motocicletas, tal ves la única cosa que lograba, seriamente, captar su atención. De manera casi inconsciente (y reitero, casi) se volteo a ver a Kula y luego regreso a al TV, irremediablemente ella volvió a robarle la atención, esta ves, por mas tiempo.

Llevaba puesta una de sus tantas playeras negras, le quedaba algo grande, obviamente, por la diferencia de edad, y por ende, de tamaño. Había que decir que no se miraba nada mal con ella, aun si la playera no hacia lucir su figura...si, era un hecho...por mas que se lo restregara o dijera, Kula ya no era una niña, lucia muy distinta a la Kula que conoció en el 2000, estaba creciendo...y de que forma...

- Ah...etto...nunca crei que fuera a decirte esto...pero...estoy aquí, K' – Kula apunto a su rostro, obviando la forma tan descarada en la que el la estaba mirando

K' se sonrojo un poco, cosa que logro esconder volviéndose a la TV.

Un rato mas tarde Kula se acerco a K' dándole su plato, luego iba a pasar frente a el para entarse a su lado y acompañarlo viendo la TV...sin embargo, el platinado le puso el pie haciendola caer al suelo con todo y plato de cereal.

Al verla en el suelo (sii...con las Zucaritas en la cabeza XD), el platinado solto una carcajada, haciendo que escupiera el cereal (ok, ok, se le salio por la nariz XD) y comenzara a retorcerse de risa en el sillon. Una cuchara no tardo en estrellarse en su cabeza.

- Oye! – Renego K' aun entre risas mietras miraba a Kula irse a su cuarto (el de K') completamente enfadada

- Cuando se le paso la risa (XD), K' fua a su cuarto con la intención de disculparse (aja...) y darle algo de ropa para que se cambiase (solo imagínenlo XD)

- Ok, ok..Gomen nasai...solo que yo no pude...re-sis-tir...me... oo

- PERVERTIDO ESTUPIDO!! COMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR CUANDO ME ESTOY CAMBIANDO!!

K' logro salir y cerrar la puerta antes de que otro zapato se estrellara en su cabeza. Al parecer habia entrado en el momento menos indicado: Cuando Kula estaba en ropa interior, cambiándose. Unos momentos después…

Estando por finalizar su segundo plato de cereal, K' tomo el plato y se lo empino, aunque se trgo algo del cereal lo que lo hizo toser y derramar algo de leche por su barbilla

- Asqueroso… - Comento Kula en direccion a la puerta

- Hey, hey! A donde vas!? –

- A esperar a Diana afuera, lo suficientemente lejos de ti… -

Kula salio por la puerta cerrandola a sus espaldas (y en las narices de K') y decidio bajar por las esaleras.

K' salio en friega loca y llego como loco a aprensar todos los botones del elevador (que eran solo 2 XD pero dejeme! Yo quiero decir todos!) y en vista del éxito no obenido, se apresuro a abajer por als escaleras.

- Kula! – K' bajaba apresurado las escleras para alcanzarle

- Vete… - Le contesto fastidiada

- Gomen..! –

- No! –

Kula salio, pero fue detenida por un fuerte brazo que la jalo hacia atrás

- No te puedes ir asi como asi!! –

- Ah, no? – Kula de pronto se zafo del brazo de K'

- Oyeme! Tienes que escucharme! Soy una adulto, recuerdas!? – Dijo tomandola nuevamente de la muñeca y jalandola hacia si, obligandola a pegar su cuerpo frente al suyo

- Si!? Pues para ser uno eres demasiado inmaduro! – Kula, al sentir el calor del cuerpo de K', comenzo a forcejear

Un claxon hizo que los 2 jovenes se voltearan al unisono hacia un automóvil

- Kula!! – Grito Diana desde al auto

- Adios! – Dijo Kula Empujando a K' con enojo. El, solo se giro y regreso hacia dentro igual o mas molesto que ella.

….Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.- Maxima

Toda la tarde estuvo divagando por las calles solitarias de aquella ciudad pensando seriamente en ella. Que tal si era una trampa? Y si la habian vuelto en contra de ellos? El Ikari era gente de cuidado. Deberia ir a su casa? Si, ya hacia mucho que no la veia (1 dia para ser exacto XD) lo haria o era demasiado obvio? De todas formas tenia que ir, debia saber que tratos habia hecho con el Ikari.

Era un bonito complejo de aprtamentos, o mas decente que el suyo. Cuando llego, sose cuanto estuvo parado frente a la puerta antes de intentar tocar y justo cuando su puño estaba por tocar la puerta…

- Maxima? – Pregunto una voz familiar deteniendose junto a el

- Whip! Ah..eh..yo solo estaba… -

- Vamos…sabes que puedes llamarme Sarah… que haces aquí? –

- Ah, si, Whip..es decir, Sarah…eh…yo…yo vine a ver si estabas bien… - "Vamos calma, clama…" Se repetia sin cesar.

- Estoy bien, gracias – Contesto con una sonrisa que acabo de poner rojo a Maxima

- (O/O) Err…yo...yo ya me iba… -

- NO! – dijo sorprendiendo a Maxima – digo, No quieres pasar?

- (/) Eh..!...Yo…no creo que… -

- Vamos! – Dijo con otra espectacular sonrisa, algo que no muchos podian ver a menudo, y lo invito a pasar

Una ves dentro, Maxima observaba con cautela el ordenado interior del apartamento, era de esperarse que asi fuese la casa de una militar. Comparando su apartamento en este, el suyo quedaria como una verdadera pocilga, y no es que no lo limpiara, es solo que K' no era muy colaborador que diagamos, aparte, siempre estaban en una mision (la mayoria del tiempo, pues). Debia limpiarlo mejor, no queria quedaren ridiculo frente a ella.

- Adelante, toma asiento – Invito Whip sentandose en un sillon . y…que tal esta es temerario que yo conosco como hermano?

- Heh, yo diria que bien, en forma y mejorando. Me comento que…te reuniste con tus viejos colegas? – No debia olvidar el "verdadero" motivo de su presencia

- Si..a decir verdad, fue un tanto nostalgico…ya no se si quiero seguir sabiendo mas sobre mi… -

- Estas diciendo que…? –

- Si, pienso seriamente en volver con el Ikari. –

- Tch…Paro que pasa con todos últimamente? Que paso con el deseo que tenian todos sobre saber de ellos? Que hay de tu anhelo por saber de tu familia? De verdad piensas tirar la toalla ahora que NESTS prácticamente nos ha abierto lAs puertas a la verdad?

La mirada de Whip se perdio al igual que su cabeza entre sus pensamientos. De verdad abandonaria todo asi? Era un hecho, extrañaba a sus compañeros, el Ikari y su vida sin ninguna preocupación existencial. Pero su familia y raices, continuaban siendo prioridad.

El solo la miro y penso que tal ves habia sido muy duro, por lo que continuo:

- Vamos..que le vas a decir a Kula? Como le diras que ya no puedes continuar? Ella te necesita, no, Todos ten necesitamos… -

Un silencio invadio unos segundo y después la platica se prolongo alrededor de temas sin mucha importancia.

- Disculpa haberte quitado tu tiempo…necesitaba consultarlo con alguien, K' no es el adecuado y kula…no, ella no deberia enterarse..supongo que ya te tienes que ir…a menos que…

- No, no es problema…ah...p-podemos dejarla para después '

- Whip se levanto emocionada – Que tal…si vamos a cenar!! –

- E-Ehh!? A-a cenar? Como...juntos? Como…en un restaurante?

- Si, aunque..si no te parece…

- NO! No…err…s-supongo que esta bien.. – Maxima contesto con una sonrisa un tanto idiota

- Perfecto! Llamare a los chicos!

- Si – Contesto Maxima aun con la sonrisa idiota – A los chicos…a-a los chicos!? – Exclamos sorprendido, volviendo en si

- K' y Kula? Los recuerdas?

- Oh, claro! Los chicos!...si…(O/O')

Rato después arribaron al lugar, los 2 hermanos sentados en un lado y Maxima y Kula en el otro extremo, por desgracia, K' y Kula habian quedado el uno frente al otro, lo que solo produjo miradas, gestos y expresiones groseras entre ellos

- Maxima…si a ti no te secuestro NESTS ni nada asi…como fue entonces que terminaste metido en todo este asunto de NESTS? – Pregunto Kula con un rostro inocente

- Ahí vas, siempre tratando de llamar al atención – Dijo K' para molestarla

- Supongo que has de ser el unico que recuerda su pasado con claridad.. – Agrego Whip

Maxima dudo un poco antes de articular palabra alguna, sin embargo, al ver las miradas curiosas de sus camaradas, hablo:

- Ok.. – Se cruzo de brazos como de costumbre, esto iba para largo… - Que quieren saber?

- En que parte del Japon naciste? – Pregunto Kula con emocion

- Japón? No, no…Yo naci en Vancouver, Canada

- Osea que…hablas frances? (.)

_ - bien sûr, mademoiselle _(Desde luego, Señorita)_ – _Contesto Maxima Imitando el acento

- Canada? – Whip estaba impresionada - Debe de ser un lugar muy bello

- Todo depende del billete con el que lo mires – Le replico Maxima

- Que quieres decir? Tu familia, no era muy rica? –

- Ojala hubiera tenido familia…desde que tengo memoria…he sido otro chico mas viviendo en las calles abandonadas de la ciudad…

- Entonces…como vivias? –

- Como se pudiera. De que ahbian maneras, las habian: Comer del miserable dinero que te dejaba el recilcar latas o de limpiar la nieve de la entrada de la gente con dinero, eso, si no morias congelado en el intento. Las calles escondian muchos "otras" maneras dede vender drogas hasta vender tu cuerpo…Yo, para mi suerte, pude ser introducido en el mundo de las apuestas: las peleas callejeras eran un negocio prospero si sabias de el, era todo ilegal claro esta, demo…era eso o morir. Los luchadores siemrpes ellevaban la mejor aprte, por eso, tuve que entrenar para conseguir unos de estos – Dijo tensando los musculos de su potente brazo

- Son reales!? – Kula estaba por demas asombrada

- Claro! NESTS no em dio todo lo que soy sabes, jeje.. –

- Al grano! – Explamo k' intentando sonar rudo – Como fue que llegaste a NESTS?

- Aunque era un luchador fuerte, siempre habian dias malos en lo que pasaba hambre. Un dia, unos hombres se acercaron hacia mi y me ofrecieron un trabajo con la oportunidad de hacerme mas fuerte de lo que jamas habia imaginado, acaso podia negarme? Heh, a veces me pregunto si hubiera sido mejor que me borraran la memoria, justo como ustedes…no recordria nada de aquellos dias… - Un silencio invadio unos instantes – Disculpenme pero yo, creo que perdi el apetito…con permiso… - Maximase levanto y camino hacia la salida

- Maxima! – La voz de K' llamo la atención del gigante

- Si?

- Bueno...etto...te vas a comer eso? – Pregunto señalando un plato de comida

- Todo tuyo.. –Concluyo saliendo del lugar

Pronto 2 puños se estrellaron al mismo tiempo en la cabeza de K' quien se estremecio antes de que pudiera probar bocdo del plato de su amigo

- Pero que demonios?- Balbuceo el platinado posando una de sus manos en su cabeza

- Eres un insensible!..Egoista!...Parece que no sientes!...Tonto, Egocentrico!...Maldito desconsiderado!...Baka, eres un mal amigo!...Y sobre todo: te falta tacto!! – Los insulto de Kula y Whip parecian no terminar

- Tch…psicopatas… - El platinado decidio no darle importancia y siguió comiendo

Después de un silencio largo y un mutuo acuerdo de miradas entre Whip y Kula, Whip hablo:

- Creo que…ire a ver si esta bien…asi que, quedense en silencio y sin pelear, ok?

- Oiste, niña tonta? Callate… -

- A quien le dices niña tonta, **clon**?

- Clon!? (¬¬!!) ahora veras…

En vista del éxito no obtenido y viendo que por lo menos ya estaban entretenidos en otro asunto, Whip decidio salir a buscar a Maxima

Encendio un cigarrillo, el primer cigarrillo desde hacia muchos años y, esuqe, fumar no le hacia mucho bien, aunque siempre funcionaba para calamr los nervios...de pronto, un certero golpe con una piedra de arrebato el cigarrillo de los dedos sin tocar estos ultimos

- Fumar es un mal habito, no crees? – La voz seria de Whip fue lo suficientemente atractiva para llamar la atención del gigante, arrancandole una pequeña sonrisa, siendo esta no tan sincera

- A veces todos necesitamos desinhibirnos un poco, no crees?

- Estas bien? – Whip se sentó junto al el

- Si, si...solo que, a veces me pregunto si esto fue lo correcto...

- Estabas desesperado, no habia muchas opciones...de cualquier forma ya no hay manera alguna de librarte de esto?

- Ehh? Que quieres decir?

- Ay vamos, toda tu "Familia" ahora esta aquí, ademas, como piensas dejarnos con ese debilucho (XD) de K'? De verdad crees que el hubiera logrado llegar hasta aca si no fuera porque has tenido que cuidarlo? Por favor...

- Je, je, bueno... – Maxima el cargo el arma en su muñeca algo engreído

- El caso es: tu tampoco puedes tirar la toalla, ademas, no te vamos a dejar ir tan fácilmente –Contesto Whip levantándose, luego, se acerco a Maxima y cn voz baja lo susurro al oido mientras apretaba ligeramente los musculos de su brazo – Tu eres el que nos mantiene en paz, no lo olvides. Te esperaremos dentro cuando estes listo

Maxima se sonrio para sus adentros.


	4. Chapter 4

- SOLDADOS, ATENCION

Después de haber pasado una noche nostalgica, entre platicas y viejos recuerdos al lado del ikari team, Whip se disponia a entrar de nuevo a los cuarteles. Al parecer no habian sido del todo poderosos los motivos para seguir con su hermano… O al menos eso parecia. Si. Ella tenia un plan…

- SOLDADOS, ATENCION! – Grito Heidern poniéndose en posición de firmas ante un pelotón entero de soldados, mas sin embargo, con sus 3 soldados principales al frente – Bien, escuchen, los próximos meses no transcurrirán tranquilos, hemos descubierto otra base secreta de NESTS y es una de las mas grandes que nos ha tocado encontrar. Pues bien, va a ser algo duro y por ello hemos traído de vuelta a una recluta que supongo que muchos de ustedes recordaran… – Dijo dirigiendo se mirada a Ralf, Clark y Leona

- La traerá de vuelta…. – Dijo Clark en voz baja

- No, no lo haría… - Contesto Ralf sin voltear con Clark

- Si, si lo hará… - Dijo Leona para sorpresa del los otros dos

- Bien, denle la bienvenida a la experta en armas, la soldado, Whip – Al decir esto, Heidern dio un paso a la izquierda permitiendo el paso de Whip hacia el frente junto a el, los del Ikari estaban sorprendidos, los demás aplaudieron brevemente – Eso es todo soldados, pueden retirarse EXCEPTO…por ustedes tres

Heidern condujo a sus ahora 4 soldados hacia una sala de oficinas, lugar donde ocasionalmente se reunían para planear estrategias y que se encontraba en conjunto con las salas de oficinas y redes. Por el momento se encontraba todo vació.

- Por no mencionar la escasez de personal calificado, estamos en aprietos, así que mas nos vale ir pensando en algo que hacer... – Heidern se sentó junto a sus soldados, algo frustrado.

Y si simplemente usamos a los nuevos? – Dijo Ralf recargándose cómodamente sobre su silla y subiendo los pies a la mesa – No cree que ya es tiempo de que vayan a las misiones?

Aun no están calificados...Y baja los pies de inmediato! – Heidern no se encontraba de humor

Ya, va...lo siento...

Yo...yo creo tener una idea... – Mascullo Whip en vos baja, atrayendo la atención de sus camaradas

No, no, no, no y NO! – K' dio una rotunda negativa ante las palabras de su hermana

Y porque no? – Dijo Whip algo frustrada

Porque es una idea muy estúpida...

Whip se regaño para sus adentro, de antemano sabia que le seria imposible razonar con K' y soltó un suspiro de resignación ante las palabras de su hermano, pero pronto se giro hacia su posible solución

Máxima?

El gigante de acero como era conocido en el mundo del KOF se cruzo de brazos con expresión meditabunda

Pues...no lo se...

Piénsalo! No crees que seria una muy buena forma de quitarse al Ikari Team de encima?

En eso tienes razón...pero...

Anda... -

(n/ñ) ñem...s-seguro! Claro que si! – Whip parecía haber descubierto uno de los secretos de Máxima y había aprendido a aprovecharse de ello

Que!? De ninguna manera YO me voy a unir a esa armada de idiotas... – K' se encogió de hombros en medio de su berrinche

Unos días después...

No puedo creer que me haya convencido de venir a esta cosa... – Se repetía sin cesar K' mientras caminaban hacia los cuarteles del Ikari

Cuando arribaron a la entrada, pronto 2 soldados, guardias de la entrada se apresuraron a sacar sus metralletas, apuntando a Máxima

Sarah... – Kula se aferró fuertemente al brazo de Whip, un tanto intimidada por las armas de los soldados

Vienen conmigo... – Dijo Whip saliendo de entre Máxima y K'

Ah...!...Si! – dijeron los guardias saludando a Whip al estilo militar mientras que esta y sus acompañantes se abrían paso hacia el interior de la base.

Heidern los había citado en su oficina, cuando llegaron, el y Leona ya los esperaban.

Adelante... – Dijo Heidern abriendo la puerta

Si señor – Contesto Whip jalando a Máxima consigo

Sin embargo, cuando K' se disponía a entrar Whip lo empujo fuera

No, tu no... – Le dijo a K' en voz baja

Que? Porque? o.ó

Porque conociéndote, seguramente lo arruinaras...quédate afuera y cuida a Kula...

Tch...de todas formas ni quería entrar

K' se desparramos sobre uno de los sillones apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos, mirando al suelo con mala cara.

Por su parte, Kula se encontraba a su lado comiendo una paleta de caramelo felizmente y observando el lugar.

Leona, se encontraba de pie frente a ellos, vigilándolos a petición de Heidern. Comenzó a analizarlos; Kula no parecía peligrosa, pues hasta le había dirigido una sonrisa cuando noto que la observaba..sin embargo K'...parecía todo lo contrario, reservado, un tanto introvertido...todo un "chico malo", de antemano sabia que le daría problemas...

Termino la inspección? – Dijo K' mirando a Leona, esta ultima solo se quedo perpleja – Que miras?

No ha de ser algo bueno...

Cuida tus palabras… No querras meterte con alguien como yo… - K' intentba sonar rudo

No te preocupes… Habia olvidado no meterme con idiotas…

Y yo olvide que estaba tratando con soldados de segunda ctegoria

… Jamas habia visto a un clon tan molesto… - Leona supo dar en el clavo

YO… NO… SOY… UN… CLON!!

Olvidando la pelea que se desataba entre Leona y K', dentro de la oficina de Heidern se discutian asuntos mas serios.

Asi que… Que me dice señor…? – Heidern miro a Maxima, preguntandose como debia llamarle

Maxima. Pues, me parece una propuesta bastante interesante. Dice usted que todos los cargos… Desapareceran?

Asi es, a cambio de utilizar sus servicios para nuestras fuerzas.

… Si, me parece que no tenemos inconveniente. Cuando quiere que empezemos?

La srita Whip se encargara de tranmitirles esa información, ya que, la nombrare como la encargada de este proyecto

Es un honor, señor – Dijo Whip parandose, con expresión seria, saludando al estilo militar. Aunque Maxima noto una pequena sonrisa escondida bajo aquella seriedad.

Bien, nos veremos en el campo de entrenamiento. Whip, los dejo en tus manos. – Sentencio Heidern antes de retirarse

Maxima lo miro de lejos. Era un hombre frio. Que les esperaba? No lo sabia. Su aventura por cuarteles militares, apenas comenzaba.


End file.
